<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pomegranate &amp; Watch by Kasewurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527099">Pomegranate &amp; Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst'>Kasewurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Underage Sex, 早恋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是街灯的后续，诉说当年的往事。哈迪斯与光是一起长大的朋友，而某一天之后......他们不再只是朋友。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>早恋设定有注意</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在亚马乌罗提，从来没有人怀疑他们两个不会在一起。这就像是每天早晨太阳必定会升起，又或者是每到夜晚于亚马乌罗提燃起的万家灯火那般自然。</p><p>他们最初的相识，是在亚马乌罗提的幼儿园。那时候哈迪斯才刚刚入学，被母亲牵著手，父亲还拿著他的小书包。一般而言，这样的书包对于一个这个年龄的孩子来说，大多只是装饰品。比起原本应该有的书本，里面更多是玩具或者糖果之类的东西。然而哈迪斯的却不是如此，小小的书包里面确实地塞了书本，笔记本与笔。哈迪斯眺望著教室，认为这会是自己为来三年待的地方。然而比起教室，他的父母首先带他去的却是一间办公室。</p><p>「啊，你们来了。」那是哈迪斯未来的老师，也是父母相交多年的好友。大人们凑在一起说话，年幼的哈迪斯被大人们推著与老师打了个招呼。然而他的注意力并不在父母与老师的对话上，而是在老师身旁的小小摇篮。摇篮里面坐著一个比他还要小的孩子，棕色的头发，湛蓝的眼睛。男孩趴在摇篮里面好奇地东看西看，身上穿著的婴儿装看著就像是一个小熊布偶一样。在这亚马乌罗提，大多人都会穿著制式的服装，就连小孩子也鲜有例外。哈迪斯此刻穿著的就是属于他们常规的黑色长袍，脸上戴著白色的面具。然而那孩子或许是因为太小了，又或者是因为反正也不太会有别人看，穿著的与他们不同不说，就连面具也没有戴上。婴儿对著哈迪斯格格笑著，说著他所听不懂的幼儿语言。</p><p>哈迪斯好奇地伸手捏了捏他的脸，软软的感觉很有弹性。他以为这个孩子会哭，然而那孩子却是哈哈大笑地抓住了他的手。哈迪斯并没有注意到，此刻他的脸上也露出了一抹微笑，金色的眼睛里面是温暖的流光。</p><p>大人们注意到了孩子们之间的交流，哈迪斯听见母亲好奇地问著好友为什么没给孩子穿上制式的服装。他的老师轻轻笑著，说反正都是这么熟悉的朋友跟朋友的孩子，那么自然是没有问题。年长者将幼儿抱了起来，孩子的手快乐挥舞，笑得灿烂无比。哈迪斯在此时知道了那孩子的名字—光，小小的男孩镇重地跟更小的孩子打招呼，在大人微笑的注视下再次握住那小小的手。</p><p>**</p><p>他们本该是永远的朋友，至少在他们很小的时候是有这样的想法。事情的变化是在某个暑假，哈迪斯的父母去了海外出差，而希斯拉德也与他的父母一起到了其他城市游玩。光的父母还要上班，就把十四岁的光跟十六岁的哈迪斯留在一个屋子里面。光的母亲临走之前还和哈迪斯拜托，说麻烦他盯著光的作业。光在父母的面前说得好好地，答应会乖乖听哈迪斯话写作业，然而等两人走了以后他就拉著哈迪斯坐到电视机前面，拿出了自己的糖果零食招待对方。</p><p>哈迪斯板著脸稍稍教育了一下光，然而最后还是在他的要求下暂时休息半个小时。虽说是暂时休息，实际上他们连开始都还没有开始。在光的央求下，哈迪斯终于同意先完成他自己的作业。电视被打开了，开始播放哈迪斯暑假作业之中的艺术鉴赏指定影片。那是一部有关于爱情，友情，希望，绝望与拯救世界的电影。据说来源于一些艺术家们共同的梦境，他们一起合作将梦以电影的形式呈现。哈迪斯看得认真，旁边还摆了一本笔记开始记录要点。而对于光来说，这样的电影就稍微没有那么有趣了。毕竟做为家里有两个老师的家庭，这影片早在很早的时候就已经陪著家长看了好几次。</p><p>他躺在哈迪斯的腿上，一边听著电影里面的对白与配乐回忆剧情，一边看著哈迪斯的下巴与脖子。从这个角度来看，哈迪斯的皮肤很白很干净，睫毛又细又长。他往哈迪斯的怀里缩了缩，对方安抚性地拍了他几下，似乎是让他不要闹。光安分了一会儿，随后又不安分地从对方膝盖上爬了起来，转而靠在哈迪斯的肩榜上。哈迪斯扫了光一眼，倒是没有因为这小子的不安分而生气。尽管他并不这么觉得，旁人似乎都认为他对光很是包容。</p><p>在盛夏的午后，他们依偎在一起看著电影里的悲欢离合。里面的主角因为文明的毁灭，大量的人们死去而悲痛。然而即使是在这样的困境之下，主角似乎仍然抱持著希望。明明就算灾难停止，也已经不可能恢复到从前，然而那主角还是十分努力，不管要付出什么代价都想要终止灾难。哈迪斯沉默地看著电影里面男人的悲伤，脸色也十分凝重。在他看来，如果是自己的话或许也会如此。即使要付出残酷的代价，即使知道就算终止了灾难失去的东西也并不会回来，然而他还是会努力，为了挚爱的一切。</p><p>这个电影整体的基调十分悲伤灰暗，唯一比较好的部分或许是在主角与恋人相处的时候。在大部分的时间里面电影的色调是灰暗与黑红色，即使是电影里面的正午时分，看著都像是阴暗近于傍晚的午后一般。然而在主角与恋人相处的时候，这气氛就会稍稍好上那么一些。音乐会变得柔和，尽管他们讨论的都是非常严肃绝望的话题，但是看上去一切就彷佛还有希望。</p><p>这应当就是电影的一种表现手段，让人知道至少在主角与恋人相处的时候，他的灵魂可以稍稍安歇。只是看著电影的节奏与安排，哈迪斯就觉得现在两人之间勉强还可以喘息的空间不是什么好事。果不其然，在时间还剩下半小时左右的时候，主角的恋人死了。在主角差点被灾厄之兽攻击之时，他的恋人冲了出来把他推开。</p><p>哈迪斯下意识地伸手盖住了光的眼睛，这电影似乎为了要表现灾难的残酷，并没有刻意美化镜头。尽管只是以黑影的形式呈现，大量的鲜血与尸块还是清楚呈现在了屏幕上。他并不希望光看到这样的景象。</p><p>恋人的身体在主角的面前变成了一半，即使有其他人帮忙勉强击退了那不知从何处出现的怪物，主角的恋人也已经死去。</p><p>「哈迪斯？我看过这段啦，我不怕的。」光小声说著，故意多眨几次眼睛好让睫毛去搔哈迪斯的手心。即使被遮档了视线，光也记得电影中的场景。主角抱著恋人只剩半截的尸身，轻轻唱著他们曾经最喜爱的歌谣。光的心情突然有些沉重，他感觉到了哈迪斯的情绪似乎不怎么好。想想这也是，这部电影就没有什么太多开心的时刻，顶多就是一开始的时候在人们不知灾厄即将到来的时候还算有些快乐，之后的所有一切都是悲伤。就算有微小的温情场景，那也不过短短几分钟而已。</p><p>他拉下了哈迪斯的手，并不意外看见对方严肃之中带著一点悲伤的神情。哈迪斯是如此的温柔，光默默想著。明明只是电影之中的场景，他却似乎很能够与电影中的人们共情。光并不想要看到哈迪斯悲伤的脸，他好几次张了张嘴，想要故意说些笑话什么的来让他分心，但是却又觉得在这样悲伤的背景音乐下，他也说不出什么笑话。而就在这时候，光的眼角馀光看见了电影中的场景。主角悲伤地唱著歌谣，最后将吻落在了恋人失去血色的嘴唇上。光突然有了想法，他直接站到了哈迪斯的正前方，挡住了电影的画面然后伸手抬起了他的头。</p><p>哈迪斯的脸似乎有些疑惑，看得出来想要问他这是干什么。只是因为他现在心情不好，所以并没有直接将这样的问题问出来，只是以眼神询问。光悄悄地在心底给自己打气，他不敢看哈迪斯的眼睛，也就把自己所有的注意力放在那嘴唇上了。或许是因为才喝完饮料没有多久，哈迪斯的嘴唇仍然有些湿润，母亲特制的水蜜桃茶在两人之间散发著淡淡的香气。光低头闭眼对著那嘴唇就亲了上去，就像是电影中的场景一样。只不过那不是现在这样悲伤的场景，而是在之后的某一段，主角会在幻影中看见他的恋人一如既往地亲吻他。</p><p>两人的嘴唇贴在了一起，水蜜桃的香气与柔软的嘴唇让光有些躁动。在他这样的年龄，学校也开始上些相关的课程了。尽管更多的内容要他们更大一些才会被教导，他也是明白遇上喜欢的人想要亲亲对方那是很正常。只是光有些纳闷，只是嘴贴嘴虽然也是很开心，但是为什么有时候电视上那些人会不同角度地嘴对嘴呢？只是嘴唇之间的摩擦的话变换角度有什么意思？难道变换角度的贴贴嘴会让人很开心吗？</p><p>他满是不解，想要开口询问哈迪斯。在光看来，哈迪斯自然是什么都懂的。只是光忘记两人的嘴唇正贴在一起，他张嘴的同时一不小心也带著哈迪斯的嘴张开，嘴里原本吃著的石榴味糖果不知道怎地就滑了过去。他有些慌张，这糖果滑入了对方嘴中可不好。光近乎本能地把自己的舌头伸了过去，就连自己什么时候因为过份靠近而跌进哈迪斯怀中都不曾知晓。</p><p>他的脑子很乱，哈迪斯的舌头似乎也轻轻卷著他的。他终于明白了为什么电视上那些人嘴唇贴在一起还会不停扭头变换角度，这根本不是单纯的嘴贴嘴，而是更为深刻的交缠。他追逐著糖果的石榴香甜，然而他更多的印象其实还是哈迪斯嘴中的水蜜桃气息。他觉得自己很奇怪，因为他总觉得哈迪斯的舌头比糖果更甜，也比平时母亲给他的水蜜桃茶要香得多。</p><p>他与哈迪斯亲吻，觉得自己的灵魂在这一刻似乎都要沸腾蒸发。理智告诉他，他应该往后退开拉开距离，让哈迪斯继续把电影看完。然而他混乱的情感又觉得反正听声音现在已经在放演员表，就让这亲吻更久一些也没什么不好。糖果逐渐在两人口中变小，在两人口中来回移动。光不得不吞咽一下自己口内的液体，不然他总觉得要从嘴角流下来。然而意外就是在这样的时刻诞生，糖果回到了光的口中，只是不像是之前那样在口腔内打转，而是一个不小心往下滑。</p><p>「！！！！」</p><p>哈迪斯马上就注意到了光的不对，他连忙将自己的舌头收了回来，看见光露出可怜而错愕的表情就是一阵无奈。他马上把人从自己的身上扯下来，改成了背对的姿势。他的一手握拳顶在了光的肚脐上缘，另一手包住自己之前放好的拳头，然后猛地往后一顶*。光的嘴一张，红色的糖果就直接落在地上。哈迪斯松了一口气，把人拉到怀中重新坐回椅子上。他打算用严厉的态度教训光，尽管看著光沮丧的样子有些不忍心，但是他可不想要这个蠢货因为亲吻然后一不小心就这样噎死了。</p><p>「我又不会亲别人。」光听著他的训话似乎也有些不高兴，尽管他明白这是自己的错，哈迪斯主要也是让他不要在亲人的时候嘴里含著糖果。但是说起亲别人什么的，光就很不开心。他用那双蓝色的眼睛看著对方，里面有著坚定。「是因为是哈迪斯我才想亲！」</p><p>「你……」哈迪斯一阵无语，他说的又不是亲谁的问题。「你抓重点的功力一如既往地糟糕。」他不满地说，光也不高兴。然而在理解了他们到底说了什么之后，两人脸颊的温度似乎又同时升高。光跳出了哈迪斯的怀抱，一边拿起纸巾把地上的糖果捡起来丢掉，一边跌跌撞撞地跑出去说要给他拿些茶来。</p><p>哈迪斯沉默地摸著自己的嘴唇，过了一会而沉默地抓起遥控器把电影倒回前一点的段落。电影依旧是那悲伤的电影，诉说著艺术家们的梦境，然而哈迪斯却觉得自己现在的状态怎么看都不对。原本他已经在脑中构思好了心得该怎么写，大概要从哪些点切入。然而此时他脑海里面却只有那石榴与水蜜桃交杂的香甜，还有光软软的舌头。</p><p>光不一会儿真端著茶回来，给哈迪斯已经喝空的被子里面注入了茶色香甜的液体。他坐回了哈迪斯的身边，因为重量缘故微微晃动的沙发也让哈迪斯分心。他转头看著窗外，就好像突然对外面的风景产生了兴趣。他们并没有说话，电影在电视里面再次播放著之前已经播过的片段，然而现在依旧是无人观看。</p><p>「哈迪斯……」光小小地抓住了哈迪斯的手，这样的动作倒是换回了对方的目光。光吞吞吐吐，很是不好意思。「我刚刚……认真想过了你说的东西……所以只要嘴里没有糖果，我就可以亲你吗？」</p><p>哈迪斯没想对方会得出这样的结论，他觉得自己应该给光更多的教育，就像是喜欢或者其他什么。然而他只是点点头，作为这个问题的答案，</p><p>「那……我嘴里现在没东西了。」光特意在哈迪斯的面前张开嘴巴，以示自己没有又拆了一个糖果放入嘴中。「我可以亲你吗？」</p><p>**</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>阿光躲在哈迪斯的浴室里面偷偷摸摸干坏事。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**</p><p>与哈迪斯亲吻过以后，光就像是一头初次尝到蜂蜜是什么滋味，沉醉其中而不知餍足的小熊。那双蓝色的眼睛总是忍不住盯著那并没有被面具遮盖的嘴唇，看著看著就忍不住舔舔自己的嘴唇，回忆起那交杂石榴与水蜜桃气息的吻。在哈迪斯还住在他们家的时候，光明显比平日要黏糊许多。就算有父母在旁边的时候他不敢亲哈迪斯，却也会赖在对方身上不离开。为此，原本要催促光写作业那是简单许多。哈迪斯推了推他，说要贴过来那就得先把作业写完。</p><p>光很喜欢和哈迪斯贴在一起，有时候还偷偷亲亲对方的脸。哈迪斯的表情有时候看著无奈，但是光注意到对方耳朵是带点红色的。他在一旁偷笑著，就像是偷偷挖到蜂蜜吃的熊。然而他不知道的是，在哈迪斯看来光的脸也是红的。14岁少年的脸红扑扑地，就像是仙子苹果一样。他并不排斥光喜欢坐在自己的怀中，两人就这么窝在一起似乎可以窝到地久天长。这事情一直持续到哈迪斯的父母回来，光不舍地送别哈迪斯，一路送到了对方家里然后还坐到了哈迪斯的床上。光坐在床上摇晃著脚，一边喝著果汁一边看著哈迪斯开始收拾这好几天没人住的房间。看著看著他又忍不住舔舔自己的嘴唇，想亲亲哈迪斯的脸。</p><p>「你们是不是有什么事情发生了？」</p><p>开学后希斯拉德看见他俩第一句话就是这个。在三人之中拥有敏锐洞察力的希斯拉德，一边给两位好友塞著带回来的伴手礼，一边好奇地问著。光本来还想要说些什么，随后很快被其他同学拉走了。没办法，毕竟他们并不是在同一个班级。希斯拉德玩味地看著故做镇定的哈迪斯，在对方恼羞成怒之前笑著转身，去和其他人说话了。只是他过会儿还是得到了自己想要的答案，毕竟本质上来说哈迪斯也不觉得这是什么需要隐瞒希斯拉德的秘密，只是当时他有些不知道该怎么说而已。</p><p>出乎哈迪斯意料之外的是，希斯拉德表示早就觉得你们会有这样一天。少年笑得开心，嘴角弧度甚至有点夸张。哈迪斯几次想问你到底是怎么看出来的，又是什么时候看出来的？然而希斯拉德只是说早就看出来了，却不说是什么时候开始。光很快就知道希斯拉德知道了他们曾偷偷亲吻，为此在三人相处的时候他有时候也会亲亲哈迪斯，或者直接坐在对方身边。</p><p>这个亲亲行为可以说是持续了两年，直到下一阶段的性教育以及发展到来。哈迪斯与希斯拉德十八岁的时候，他们的身高已经比光要高出许多。这两年内少年们就像是树枝抽芽一样，一下子就拉长了身形，虽说还带著一点稚嫩的色彩，大抵看上去已经是个成年人。在十八岁生日到来之后，在亚马乌罗提里面虽说他们还没到出外工作的时候，但是已经能算是一个成年人了。光的班上也有人陆续长高，但是光也不知道怎么回事看上去似乎还是那个模样。如果说以前他还可以简单地亲到哈迪斯的脸，现在就必须要藉助其他工具或者让哈迪斯弯腰才行。</p><p>「这看著也太像是小孩子了。」一个午后，光跟哈迪斯不停抱怨。<br/>「你本来就还是小孩子。」哈迪斯平静地说著，手上的精装书本又翻了一页。在亚马乌罗提，科技可以说是十分发达。然而哈迪斯还是喜欢纸本的书，喜欢那些印在各色纸张上的字体。他的膝盖上躺著光，感觉起来就像是祖母家的橘色大猫。哈迪斯有些走神，或许是因为腿上躺著的那人不是那么乖，时不时扭来扭去打扰到他看书了。然而他并不想要把光给赶走，只是把手放在光的身上轻轻拍了拍。</p><p>只是过一会儿，单纯在膝盖上面乱扭似乎已经不足以满足好奇心十足的光了。光的眼睛在思考的时候开始乱转，就像是打什么坏主意一样。如果是平常的哈迪斯大概就会注意到这小子提起了小心思，但是现在的他有一半的注意力都在书本上，自然也没发现光的小动作。光稍稍翻身，脸面对了哈迪斯的肚子。当然他的目标并不是哈迪斯的肚子，而是更下面一些的位置。他鼓起了嘴，想要对著那里吹气，终究是不太敢，又转了回去。</p><p>「你干什么？脸鼓得跟仓鼠一样。」哈迪斯如此说著，伸出手戳了戳光的脸。光看了他一眼，不确定哈迪斯到底有没有注意到自己那短瞬即逝的坏心。他突然猛地坐起，差点就要撞上哈迪斯的下巴。在对方金色眼睛谴责的目光下，光可以说是有些狼狈地离开了哈迪斯所在的屋子。他忽视了哈迪斯在后面呼喊他的声音，一直冲回到自己的房间，把自己用棉被给包裹起来。然而就算如此，那邪恶的想法与过大的心跳声都让他不得安宁。</p><p>而事情自那之后，似乎又有了什么阶段性的转变。十六岁的光自然是经过一些旖旎的梦境，只是在大多时候下他的梦境并不精确。那是白色的幻境，夹杂著许多光影。他可以看见某人的手覆盖住自己的性器，但是却又看不清楚那到底是谁的手。在梦境中他的身体被亲吻啃咬，他窝在某人的怀中达到了高潮。而在这次之后，这梦又稍稍具体了不少。不同于以往纯粹的白色与那修长的手，他看见了幻影之中金色的眼睛。</p><p>「啊！」光猛地从梦中清醒，掀开被子就看见自己已经一塌糊涂的裤子。他尴尬地跳下床，小心地把这些东西卷起来打算偷偷清洗。他先是从柜子里面找出了干净的被套和备用睡衣，穿上以后又开始害怕沉睡。今天的他因为思维混乱，吃完饭早早就上了床说要睡觉，为此还被母亲开玩笑了一番。他的父母都是教师，所以也懂得一些开玩笑的分寸。光觉得父母大概早就明白自己是在什么阶段，所以故意做出大方的模样来让他不要过份紧张。其实如果只是一般的梦境，光确实是不会紧张，反正他也什么都看不到。然而这次的梦境让他有些不知所措，就像是小时候第一次打翻东西，看著那褐色的液体逐渐把白色的桌布弄脏的欢乱。</p><p>他给哈迪斯打了电话。这似乎是他从小就有的习惯之一，只要有了麻烦或者困难，他第一想找的似乎永远都是哈迪斯。电话很快就被接起来了，通过小小的屏幕他可以看见哈迪斯似乎是待在他的房间里面。</p><p>「怎么了？」哈迪斯的声音从电话的那头传来，透过亚马乌罗提里面最新贩售的手机他可以清楚看见对方的模样。说起来，这手机还是他和哈迪斯一起买的。之前他就想要一台新的手机，因为旧的那台实在是太不堪用。然而母亲说这手机能打得通就好，并不打算买给他。所以他就出去打工，只是能给十六岁孩子打得工的几乎也赚不了什么钱。那还是哈迪斯过来拿了一半的钱给他，说这是预知了他接下来三年的礼物。</p><p>「怎么了？」哈迪斯又问了一次。光以为对方会感到不耐烦，然而他发现似乎并不是如此。哈迪斯有些担忧地望著他，似乎是不明白他为什么会十一二点打电话过来。光有些懊恼，觉得自己大概是打扰对方了。但是他也实在是舍不得挂掉电话，也就随便挑拣一些话说了。</p><p>「那个……也没什么就是有点不舒服。」他口干舌燥，注意到哈迪斯似乎是刚刚洗完澡。对方的头发还带著一点湿气，脖子上似乎也有没擦干的水珠。而光比较在意的是哈迪斯脸上带著些许红晕，这虽然有可能是被热水蒸出来的颜色，但是他又微妙地觉得不太对。他看过好几次哈迪斯洗完澡的样子，毕竟从小到大一起合住几天那是常有的事情。单纯洗完澡的哈迪斯看著是很干净，也是慵慵懒懒的模样但是和现在这样子就有种说不出的微妙不同。</p><p>哈迪斯的眼睛在光看来似乎是比平常更水了些，眼角还有些红。他的声音有些沙哑而满足，浑身透出一种慵懒而充满欲望的气息。不，不能说是欲望的气息，比较像是欲望释放过后的那种。</p><p>『啊……』光突然意识到，哈迪斯方才也许在浴室做了些什么。他的脸瞬间红了起来，然而比起脸他更在意的是自己底下又硬起来的性器。他胡乱应付著哈迪斯的话语，慌忙地挂掉电话把自己卷入被窝之中。他闭上眼睛，满脑子都是刚刚看到的景象。他又偷偷拉下了裤子，小心地握著自己的性器开始上下撸动。原本那苍白的梦境现在清晰了起来，在幻想中他被哈迪斯从后面抱著，修长的手指就这样爱抚他。他觉得自己就像是个孩子一样窝在对方怀中，一边撒娇一边承受著对方给予的快感。</p><p>他在自己的幻想中达到高潮，喉咙里代表哈迪斯名字的三个音节几乎脱口而出。然而他很快就回过神来，这里没有哈迪斯，有的只有他自己。光拿被子把自己用力盖住，直到过了一会儿，他才慢慢掀开被子，从桌子上抽出纸巾擦手。他又窝了回去，拿棉被猛地把自己的头给盖住。</p><p>**</p><p>「……你们最近，吵架了吗？」希斯拉德小声地问著，回答他的是即使隔著面具也能看见的不满表情。哈迪斯的嘴角往下扯，身上散发出了略有些烦躁的气息。<br/>「没有吵架。」哈迪斯的声音没有起伏，看著十分平静。然而稍稍熟悉他的人或多或少都可以感受到那种不快，只是除了希斯拉德也没别的人敢上前去问。</p><p>哈迪斯是最莫名其妙的一个。那天晚上阿光突然打电话过来，还是在他洗澡之后。他原以为光大概是有什么重要的事情，或者是光认为重要（其实并不重要）的那些事。就好比他又有些什么奇思妙想，为什么拉哈布雷雅老爷子指派的作业不能够那样写。然而那天的光只胡乱说了些话语，明显的心不在焉。他原先想要隔天去好好问问对方，然而在那之后光就突然开始躲避他。从那天起算，也差不多要一个星期了。</p><p>「你们快些和好吧。」希斯拉德眨了眨眼，随手将口袋里面的糖果放到了哈迪斯的桌上。「我看他好几次偷看你了，就像是现在这样。……真是的，之前我看你们已经在亲……。」希斯拉德的话语越说越小声，几乎不可听闻。而哈迪斯并没有听见希斯拉德的话语，他往门口的地方看去，确实看见那偷偷摸摸看向自己的身影。只是那身影在注意到自己的视线后，连忙往后退去似乎是逃走了。</p><p>哈迪斯皱起眉头，觉得需要好好和光谈一谈。然而他不知道的是，对光而言他才是最想要和哈迪斯好好说话的那个。他自知自己理亏，不如说很对不起哈迪斯。就算两人在那次之后会交换亲吻，他也几乎沉醉在与哈迪斯的每一个吻里。但是只是单纯的亲吻跟每一次的春梦都梦见对方，这还是有本质上的区别。他偷偷上网看过了不少内容，或许是因为至今无法破除父母的密码锁，光看到的基本都是一些符合他年龄的性教育项目或者爱情小说项目。然而那些东西又写的并不算很清楚，他知道男人之间做爱是靠后面的那个部位，也知道大概要先进行清理或者扩张。但是具体该怎么做他是不大清楚的……每次他看到这些内容都会很紧张，紧张得胃部几乎开始痉挛疼痛。他搜寻到的少数文字描写，让他对那扩张与清洗的步骤有了很多的想像。而对于那些的每个幻想都让他害怕不已。</p><p>但是这与哈迪斯又有什么关系呢？光在心中唾弃自己不成熟的行为。</p><p>**</p><p>事情出现转机是在一个接上周末的连续假期，就像是两年前那次一样，哈迪斯的父母有事外出。而光的父母也亦然，将光交给了哈迪斯以后就快速踏上了往外的飞行船。看著那有著巨大气球的飞船开离，光的心就乱跳不已。这并不只是接下来几天都要和哈迪斯好好相处，重点在于他意识到了他可以借用哈迪斯的电脑。已经过了十八岁的哈迪斯，在亚马乌罗提的网路权限要比他高得多。他刻意没带上自己的笔记本电脑，就这么收拾简单行李到了哈迪斯家。</p><p>哈迪斯确实如光所预料地把电脑借给他以后就开始料理今晚两人的晚餐，光偷偷摸摸地窝在了哈迪斯的房间，终于看到了他心心念念的那些东西。看完以后他沉默了好一会儿，也不知道是沉浸其中还是觉得不可思议，直到哈迪斯喊了几次他才关掉浏览器跑出去一起吃饭。</p><p>这天光的脑子里可以说是一片混乱，吃饭也吃得不太专心。他可以感觉到哈迪斯不高兴了，但是才打起精神把注意力放到饭上没有多久，就又开始走神。他觉得很不可思议，几乎都不知道这一天自己是怎么过的。直到哈迪斯喊他去洗澡，他才拿了换洗衣物进到浴室。他在浴室里面待了很久，平常洗澡的时间也不过就现在的三分之一。真正让光花上许多时间的，是那学来的扩张。他知道哈迪斯不会对他做什么，至少在光看来要做什么应该也是要在告白后，确认交往关系之后才会有的事情。然而尽管如此，在看了那些影片之后他总是有些好奇心，想要尝试看看。</p><p>疼，是他大多时候的感觉。光觉得很沮丧，就连离开浴室后顶著哈迪斯质问的眼神，他都没有说什么。他觉得自己很失败，一整个人都情绪十分低落。在真正开始扩张之前他以为自己会不小心在哈迪斯房间的浴室里面兴奋起来，如果是那样的话他大概会很尴尬。然而不要说兴奋了，有的只是疼痛而已。他用被子把自己裹起来，就像是在家里的时候一样。他一直盖著自己的头，直到哈迪斯皱眉把他的被子拉开。</p><p>「平常已经够蠢了，继续缺氧下去要更蠢吗？」他听见对方如此说著，金色的眼睛里面有著不耐烦以及担忧。哈迪斯坐到他的旁边，先是沉默了一会儿以后缓缓开口。「说吧，你又怎么了？」</p><p>这或许是因为平常光很习惯什么事情都和哈迪斯说，也或许是因为他实在是难受得厉害。在哈迪斯的目光下，他先是道歉了几句，然后就把事情全给说出来。说完以后光的脑子又一片空白，他不知道自己到底为什么敢把这样的东西和哈迪斯说。被人当成春梦对象什么的已经很糟糕了吧？更别提他还在哈迪斯的浴室里面尝试给自己扩张。</p><p>光的脸色惨白，觉得自己等候的是来自哈迪斯的死刑宣判。强烈的后悔与难受涌了上来，负面的情感几乎要将他吞噬。</p><p>他不敢想像，如果哈迪斯真厌恶了他该怎么办？以后就要和哈迪斯说再见了吗？在光脸色惨白之时哈迪斯先是讶异地瞪大了眼睛，完全没有想到光会有这样的答案。又过了一会儿，在那因为少晒太阳而显得过份白晰的脸上，稍稍带了一点红色。对比著光惨白绝望的表情，哈迪斯金色的眼睛与透红的皮肤倒像是火焰与蜜了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在扩张过后，阿光终于对哈迪斯说了自己心意。而哈迪斯表示，要看看这小子有没有弄伤自己。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*青少年早恋注意<br/>*没有到最后一步但是还是很多步的注意<br/>*可能雷，如果觉得雷请右上<br/>*感谢心胸宽大读者</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在看到那苍白脸色的时候，哈迪斯的内心猛地一沉又微微抽痛。光看著太像是一个犯错而不知道该怎么办的孩子，可怜兮兮地就像是路上淋雨的小狗。他原先以为，光会这样沮丧甚至拿棉被盖住自己大概又是那些常规的麻烦—例如明明已经努力写了，但是因为主题偏了或者放了太过无关东西，最后必须整份修改的作业。</p><p>哈迪斯万万没有想到会听到这样的答案。</p><p>「对…对不起……哈迪斯…」光蓝色的眼睛里面有著恐惧，那是哈迪斯最不希望在对方眼中看到的东西。「我…我……我知道这样不好…但是……」光的话语断断续续，就好像每吐出一个词都要花费他不少勇气与力气一般。哈迪斯摒息以待，在这么瞬间他脑内想著如果只是对不起自己的话，那就好好教训一下光就原谅他吧。然而他听见了自己喜欢的人，充满抱歉与罪恶感地对自己倾诉著那份欲望，以及在浴室里面因为这无可忍耐的幻想对他自己做出的事情。</p><p>一股热意从哈迪斯的心底涌出，他没有发现自己的目光从原本带著一丝严厉快速软化了下来。光的眼睛里面一开始还是悲伤与后悔，在注意到哈迪斯的视线后他明显愣了一下，似乎并没有料想到对方会有这样的反应。两人无言地对坐了一会儿，双方互相有过几次开口却因为对方也同时说话而停下。最后打破这寂静的人，是哈迪斯。</p><p>「你……在哪里学来这个的？」他有些好奇地问著，在他印象里面光这个年龄应该还没办法看到那么细致的”教程”。对亚马乌罗提的市民来说，他们给予孩子们的教育是分年龄断与深浅，不同年龄段学习的方向那是不同的。像是这么细的扩张与清理，这应该是哈迪斯这个年龄才能看到的东西。</p><p>「我用了你的电脑。」光小声而快速地说。好像他说得够小声够快，哈迪斯就会听不见也不会追问一般。然而他低估了哈迪斯的灵敏度，对方很快就捕捉到了这句话，有些无奈带著教训地瞪了光一眼----他可算是知道为什么光不带属于他自己的电脑了。</p><p>「好吧。」哈迪斯慢慢地点头，皱起眉头就像是在想些什么一样。光有些害怕地看著对方，虽然哈迪斯的态度看著不像是生气，刚刚有那么一会儿他们之间的热度高得吓人，就好像是及将要发生什么一样。现在那热度似乎稍稍散去，光的心也刚刚放下。</p><p>「让我看看你后面。」</p><p> </p><p>欸？</p><p>光不敢相信地看著哈迪斯。他觉得自己大概是听错了，毕竟现在看来也就只有这个可能。哈迪斯在说些什么？看后面？什么是看后面？光的大脑快速运转，运转过快进入无法响应阶段。</p><p>「你还愣著干什么？」哈迪斯的语气听著就和平常没两样，如果忽略他脸上好像有些红之外，这就是平常逼他写作业的哈迪斯。哈迪斯看起来又有些不高兴了，似乎是想到什么让他觉得不能就这样算了。「算了，你那个脑子大概现在已经停止工作了。躺好，让我看看你有没有弄伤自己。」他说完话后指了指光手上的指甲。虽说光一直以来被哈迪斯压著好好剪指甲，但是男孩子有时候并不会在乎这些。哈迪斯不免担心，光看著那么不舒服是不是之前不知轻重地弄伤了自己。</p><p>光顺从地躺了下来，在哈迪斯的指示下用双手抱住自己的大腿。他的大脑已经停止工作，只是凭藉著本能听话而已。哈迪斯总算有了一些笑容，似乎是打算褒奖他这样乖巧听话。但是他还是什么都没说，只是快速地扯下了光的裤子。光下意识想要阻止哈迪斯的举动，却又给他瞪了回去。</p><p>毫无遮挡的屁股裸露在空气里面有些冷，让光下意识地往后退了退，想开口和哈迪斯说让他把空调升温。就像是看出了他的小心思，哈迪斯拍了拍他的腿。明明哈迪斯没有说话，但是光却突然明白了他的意思。那似乎是说待会儿就会热起来，想到了可能发生的事情，光确实觉得自己的身体稍稍发烫了些。</p><p>哈迪斯扫了一眼光，猜测对方大概又想了些什么，导致他的脸色一下子就好了许多。光的脸色现在看起来有些红润，没有方才那样苍白。蓝色眼睛里面闪著好奇的光芒，看得出来他仍然有些害怕，却也对接下来可能发生的事情充满期待。他稍稍后退了一点，去旁边拿了一点点护手霜充当软膏，这东西还是之前光送的，没想到现在就要用到光自己身上了。</p><p>他悄悄地深呼吸一口气，试图让自己也冷静下来。他是他们之中比较大的那个，或许因为如此，光在不知道该怎么办的时候会相信哈迪斯的判断。然而此刻躺在床上抱著自己腿打开自己的光并没有意识到，自己这样的动作到底意味著什么。哈迪斯转过来面对光，将护手霜倒到手上。这就像是一个即将开始的信号，光看著比之前放松的模样又有些紧张了。他抱著自己大腿的手明显用力了不少，指关节与大腿都因为用力的缘故发白。</p><p>哈迪斯看著那中央的小口，那里正因为光的呼吸与紧张收缩。那里很小，小得哈迪斯也开始有些怀疑自己查过的那些资料。在那些资料里面，这里只要经过适当地扩张，就可以容纳怒涨的性器。但是这明明看著那么小又那么软？</p><p>尽管面色凝重，看著就很会的样子。此刻的哈迪斯，也不过是一个才刚满十八没多的青少年。对于性事，他充其量也就是理论知识比光丰富些而已----当然这个他是不打算和光说。</p><p>「唔……」在被触摸的瞬间，光有种奇怪的感觉。这是自然的，毕竟在此之前这里就没人这样碰过。而光自己之前的触摸却又太过粗暴，除了疼之外他没有别的印象。他可以感觉到哈迪斯的手很小心，摸著自己的后面似乎缓缓地打转。「感觉好奇怪啊……哈迪斯……」他有些不安地呼唤著对方的名字，又再对方询问是否疼痛的时候摇头。</p><p>哈迪斯见光没有不舒服也松了一口气，将更多的注意力摆在眼前的小穴上。那是肉色的小穴，对比起光因为晒不到太阳而显得白晰的肌肤有些突出。肉肉软软的地方小心地咬著他的手指，温暖又带著一些呼吸的节奏。他稍稍活动了一下自己的手指，光不停说著很奇怪，却也没有阻止这探索继续。光柔软的后穴很好地吞入了哈迪斯的两根手指，那肉壁夹得很紧，却又一点点地被哈迪斯缓缓抽插摇动自己手指的动作给拓展开来。</p><p>「好奇怪啊…….」光忍不住说。从他的视线看来，哈迪斯一直看著他那难以启齿的部位。如果不是哈迪斯说这是检查伤口，他大概已经想办法扭开身体跑了。「有受伤吗？啊！」他才刚问出口，身体里面好像就被戳到什么奇怪的地方。那就像是电流一样快速窜过了光的大脑，让他忍不住呼喊出声。</p><p>「疼吗？」</p><p>光听到了哈迪斯的问句，随后快速地摇头表示不疼。他努力调整呼吸，以为哈迪斯会去摸别的地方。然而就像是觉得他的反应很有趣一样，哈迪斯开始不停用两根手指轮流戳指玩弄著方才发现的部位。</p><p>「不对？等等！哈迪斯……哈……」光有些混乱地呼喊著对方的名字，但是大多的话语都化为急促的喘息。他有些慌张，这样的快乐是他从前没有体会过的。他应该阻止哈迪斯，至少让对方不要这样欺负自己。但是事实上他的身体却做了完全相反的动作，他抱著自己大腿的手更用力了，屁股稍稍扭动不是拒绝而是努力把哈迪斯的手吃下。肉壁开始分泌出液体，就像是在欢迎哈迪斯继续欺负那处一般。</p><p>光听见了水声，他过了一会儿才明白那水声出自于哪里。黏腻的水声让他彷佛脑子也变成一团糨糊，他的性器挺立了起来，明明没有被触摸却是开始有了反应。光嘴巴开开阖阖，他觉得自己不该在这种检查的时刻多说话，但是他真得想要请哈迪斯摸摸自己。然而如果真这么做的话，他又觉得不太好。哈迪斯明明在检查，虽然有些欺负自己的动作，但是在光看来这也无可厚非。毕竟他自己都说了那样的话，哈迪斯想要做什么他也不好说。</p><p>但是这真的很难受，前端的欲望无人触摸，却又被后面的刺激弄得兴奋起来。他看著哈迪斯，小时候他总是喜欢这样看著对方。全副信赖，彷佛只要让哈迪斯来处理一切都会变好。</p><p>「你这真是…...」他听见哈迪斯彷佛叹息了一下，稍稍换了一下位置。那原本撑在床上的手盖住了光的性器，这让对方有些不敢相信，却又因为快乐而使那性器颤抖了两下。光呼喊著哈迪斯，声音是他自己都没有意识到的软棉还带点鼻音。他前端的欲望就像是梦境中一样被哈迪斯所掌控，而身后的部位也被戳弄那愉快的位置。光的身体紧绷，这双重刺激下他觉得自己似乎很快就要去了。他不停喊著对方的名字，对方浅浅地回应也像是在这热油中浇水一样。</p><p>快感太过强烈，以致于光并没有意识到在哈迪斯的触摸之下他确实有些疼痛。他只是不停喘著喊著喜欢的人的名字，在哈迪斯最后用拇指揉搓前端小口的瞬间高潮得近乎晕厥。光躺在床上，双手终于放开了大腿让大腿自然地垂下踩在床单上。但尽管如此，他的双腿也并没有合拢，依旧对著底下的哈迪斯大开。他稍稍喘了几回，因为欲望眼睛湿湿亮亮。光看著哈迪斯，也许是因为快感让他大胆了许多，又或许他根本没意识到自己在说些什么。</p><p>他轻轻摇晃著自己的屁股，对底下的哈迪斯开口：「哈迪斯，你不进来吗？」在他看过的那些资料里面，好像都是要进去的。之前他还怀疑那些影片骗人，被怎么捅开后面怎么会爽，他自己光给自己拓张就疼死了。然而现在他又对那些影片起了信心与期待，哈迪斯摸得他那么舒服，那么如果哈迪斯进来的话不是两人都一起舒服吗？</p><p>「哈……」哈迪斯叹了口气，觉得这小子是真的不知道自己在说些什么。他抽出了手指，对比因为快感而几乎失控的光，哈迪斯还是稍稍冷静一些。他再光高潮之前就注意到，空气之中有淡淡的血腥味。他一开始还以为是错觉，然而现在仔细看自己的手后他发现，除了那透明的液体之外里面确实夹杂著一些红丝。这小子之前确实伤到了自己，只是伤得地方有些里面让哈迪斯一开始并没察觉。</p><p>他走到了光的面前晃了晃手，给他看看上面的血丝。光的脸上终于有了害怕，但是害怕之中却又有著一些可惜。哈迪斯转过身，打算去洗手然后给这小子找点药来。也许是因为考虑疗伤的问题，哈迪斯本因光的反应也硬得发疼性器也稍稍平静了些。然而就像是不知死活一样，光一把抓住了哈迪斯的手不让对方离开。他的眼神乱飘，最后也不看著哈迪斯而是对著哈迪斯的下体说话。</p><p>「我……我帮你弄出来吧。」明明是在跟哈迪斯说话，光的反应就像是他在跟小哈迪斯说话似的。说完之后他还不知道害怕，对著那处轻轻吹了吹气。他手抓住哈迪斯的手，抓得很紧，似乎是担心对方就这样跑掉了。哈迪斯有些无奈，光这样大胆有时候是好事，有时候就让人觉得有些傻了。他故意想给对方一些教训，就点头说好，还把自己的裤子扯了下来。</p><p>哈迪斯的性器跳了出来，因为光过于凑近的缘故还挑打到了光的脸上。光满脸通红，明明这是双方都有的东西，现在他分外不好意思。而且……</p><p>「好大喔……」光发出惊呼，他没有想过哈迪斯的那东西会这么大。<br/>「后悔了？」哈迪斯也有些不好意思，方才他自己的性器打到了光的脸上。光可能还没有察觉，但是他自己清楚那里又因此涨大不少。</p><p>「才…才没有！」光努力说著，不能让哈迪斯看出他确实有些害怕。他鼓起勇气，伸出舌头开始舔著哈迪斯的东西。在他看过的影片里面，这样的话对方会很舒服。他努力张嘴，除了舔之外努力让自己的嘴能够包住哈迪斯性器的前端。他有些害怕地看著哈迪斯，希望对方不要过份横冲直撞。他不知道影片里面的那些人是怎么回事，但是现在他觉得自己应该没有办法把这么巨大的东西整根吞下去。</p><p>光祈求的眼神，哈迪斯确实地收到了。也因为如此，原本就涨大的性器似乎还能更大一些。光的表情明显吓到了，他才努力吞著的东西怎么一下子又变大了？蓝色的眼睛由下往上看著哈迪斯，似乎是在好奇又像是在责怪对方不应该突然变大。</p><p>哈迪斯拍了拍他的脸，让他不要乱动。单纯以性欲来说，哈迪斯确实是想要在那张嘴中横冲直撞，最好能操到阿光喉咙的深处，抵著里面射出来。但是他的理智明白，如果真这么做了吓坏阿光是一回事，这喉咙明天大概就彻底伤到了。哈迪斯不想要伤害到光，只能浅浅地插著他的口腔。让自己的性器，玩弄阿光的舌头与柔软的口腔内部。光似乎一开始有些怕，在发现哈迪斯只差到这里以后又放松不少。他甚至不知道是学习了还是想到了该怎么在这时候抚慰哈迪斯的性器，开始用舌头在哈迪斯操自己嘴的时候配合地舔著对方的前端以及冠状的部分。他的手也放到了哈迪斯的性器上，没有被吞入的部分他小心帮忙套弄。而这明明该只是完全的侍奉动作，光的欲望却也再次被挑起。他迷蒙地看著哈迪斯，看著对方金色的已经染著欲火，看著对方本来苍白的皮肤染上红晕又开始为自己喘息。</p><p>光觉得很开心，他知道哈迪斯也想要自己。他甚至有点可惜自己之前有些粗暴的扩张行为，如果不是那样的话也许他的后面也可以容纳哈迪斯了。</p><p>抱著这样想法，光更猛力地吸著哈迪斯的性器前端。努力想要按照那些教程的方法来让对方快乐。他的动作很是生疏，毕竟之前他甚至没机会拿蔬果之类的东西练习练习。然而哈迪斯还是闷声地在口内释放，差点把光都给呛到了。</p><p>哈迪斯有些担心光，他本来想要抽出去释放，却没想到对方刚好在这时候一吸，直接把他的东西就这样留在嘴中。他抽出自己性器，弯腰让光张嘴想要检查有没有受伤。而光先是有些迷惑，后来就像是明白了什么一样冲他笑。哈迪斯还没明白光在笑什么，只见这小子张了嘴，让他看看自己嘴里满满的精液。等哈迪斯打算让他吐掉这些东西他好检查后，他又闭上嘴。</p><p>咕咚。吞咽的声音在此时此刻显得特别突出。等光再次张开嘴的时候，他的嘴里已经干干净净了。意识到这代表什么的哈迪斯，原本才抒发的性器似乎再次勃起。他想要打光的屁股，这人到底用自己的电脑看了多少乱七八糟的东西？</p><p>「躺回床上。」他对光这么说著，对方也乖乖服从了，甚至直接把屁股翘了起来。哈迪斯忍著，拍了拍阿光的大腿。「腿夹紧。」</p><p>光不明所以地照做了。</p><p>隔天。</p><p>「哈迪斯我腿好痛喔……」光忍不住跟哈迪斯抱怨，他的大腿内侧红了一大片，现在光走路都疼。<br/>「不是给你擦药了吗？好好在沙发上坐著别乱跑。」哈迪斯想要摆出教训阿光的语气，然而看到对方可怜兮兮的模样还是放弃了。「我拿果汁给你喝？石榴汁可以吗？」<br/>「好。」</p><p>光点了点头，躺回了哈迪斯家的沙发上。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>完结啦～这个部分～之后就是街灯了呢～</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**</p><p>在那之后，光与哈迪斯的关系乍看之下一如既往，却也亲密了许多。在只有两人的时候，他们几乎贴在一起坐，有时候也会黏糊地交换一两个亲吻。而如果亲得太久了些，光的大腿内侧大概就又要红了，好些天不能好好走路。哈迪斯有时候会碰他的后穴，把他弄得双腿发软几乎要跪在地上，却又不会直接进来。</p><p>光几次说了就进来吧，一边摇晃著屁股一边希望哈迪斯就这么直接进来。然而哈迪斯却不，只是简单地玩弄著光的后穴，把那里玩得一塌糊涂后就操起他的腿。光有几次被弄急了，几乎要主动用自己的后穴去夹哈迪斯的阴茎，然而身材略微高大的人总是比较好压制住矮的那个。光被哈迪斯压在身下亲吻，被玩射了几次也就不再想著用后穴去夹哈迪斯的阴茎。他只能软呼呼地倒在哈迪斯的怀中，任由对方在自己的脖子与身上留下亲吻的痕迹。</p><p>「我说……你们都到这地步了，大概毕业之后就会结婚吧？」希斯拉德好奇地问著，顺便用吸管搅动了一下杯中的饮料。光看著有些受到惊吓，眼睛瞪得大大的就像是一头遇到无法理解事物的小熊。他嘴巴张了张，似乎是想要问希斯拉德怎么知道他们的关系，最后却又意识到或许不要提出这个问题会比较好。</p><p>「差不多那个时候。」在光有些慌乱的时候，回答希斯拉德话语的是哈迪斯。他拍了拍显得有些不好意思又紧张的光，似乎是在说这也没什么不好意思的。「我预计确实是毕业以后就可以结婚，我们毕业之后要搬出去可以先租个房子。工作方面拉哈布雷亚院长已经说过了，可以给我留一个在委员会的职位。虽然毕业生一开始的位置不会太好，但是具有可持续性以及可发展性。」</p><p>「我还以为你不会答应拉哈布雷亚院长的要求？」希斯拉德有些惊奇，看了一眼光之后了然地点点头。「我原本以为你会去阿尼德罗学院申请讲师职位，但是委员会的话那也不错。至少在婚姻福利方面，委员会一直做得要比阿尼德罗学院好。」</p><p>「是的，委员会的成员可以用比较好的贷款方案以及购房优惠买房子。根据我的研究，如果先结婚再购房，那么这购房面积可以大一些，银行可以提供的贷款优惠方案也多一些。不过买房子这样的事情不急，目前就我看的几间屋子似乎都有一些缺点。我打算要挑一下，所以一开始应该是先租屋。」</p><p>「等等等等！？」光听到这里忍不住要打断了。他完完全全没想过会在哈迪斯这里听到这样的话。原先他还有些不安，毕竟哈迪斯会亲吻他会碰触他却没有做到最后一步。他在书上看到的那些情侣可不是如此，早早地就偷尝禁果不说有早就许下爱的诺言。哈迪斯虽然喜欢碰他，却不常说那些话语，所以光一直都有些担心自己是否会错意。然而直到现在他才明白，原来这人已经直接想到结婚，甚至连婚后购房的优惠都想到了。「结婚？！」</p><p>「怎么？你不想结婚？」哈迪斯的眼睛危险地眯了起来，大有如果光不好好说明清楚的话就要给对方一个教训的危险。光连忙摇头，他不是不想跟哈迪斯在一起，但是他没想到哈迪斯已经预计好他们要结婚了。结婚这样的概念在光看来还要好久好久以后，至少他没想到自己距离成年还差一段时间，哈迪斯已经想好他们毕业后一合法就结婚。</p><p>「哈……我就知道你什么都没想。」哈迪斯夸张地叹了一口气，每当哈迪斯做出这样的举动，光就知道自己要糟糕了。小的时候如果哈迪斯这样，那代表的就是漫长的说教。大了的话……光有些不安地在椅子上扭动，他不好跟哈迪斯说今天他不小心拆了对方的包裹，里面那个东西怎么看都不是一般的玩具。</p><p>光的思绪开始往远方飘去，他开始有些后悔自己不应该当时脑子一热，偷偷买了个小手铐打算铐住哈迪斯然后自己骑上去。那天他被铐在了床头被玩得有些惨，就算没有直接插入他都快被哈迪斯逼疯，也老实地交代了自己在哪里买到这些东西。他以为事情已经这么过去了，却没想到今天早上拆的包裹让他见证了新世界。他拉了拉哈迪斯的衣角，露出了有些讨好的笑容。</p><p>「我想跟哈迪斯结婚的。」光靠在哈迪斯怀中，也不管在旁边一脸看好戏的希斯拉德了。他这样的举动明显让哈迪斯原本有些不爽的苗头消失，哈迪斯又叹了一口气，但是光明白这是警报解除的信号。哈迪斯第一次在别人面前亲了亲他的脸颊，拍了拍他以后让他好好坐著，他们来说些严肃的话题，有关婚姻也有关以后的共同生活。</p><p>光很认真地听著，然而他基本只有点头的份。哈迪斯想得很周全，似乎也并没有要过多干涉光的生活的打算。他知道光打算未来去外面多看看，因此早早就跟他说好了要申请去委员会的一些外派任务。哈迪斯是觉得婚可以先结，你可以参加一些短期的外派任务，但是要好好的回来然后每天要有电话联系。光听著连连点头，觉得哈迪斯的安排再好不过了。</p><p>「要是你也跟我一起出去就好了。」在觉得哈迪斯的安排很好之后，光突然也有了些不舍。尽管现在的他们都还没有进入委员会工作，现在的光已经想著要是外派任务太久的话，他会很想哈迪斯的。如果能把哈迪斯带著一起外派，这就好了。</p><p>「你也想得太远了吧？你递交的申请还不知道拉哈布雷亚老爷子愿不愿意过呢。别忘了你有几门科目，在拉哈布雷亚看来是不太行的。不要现在想得很好还要带著我一起外派，到时候你自己都没入委员会就糟了。」</p><p>光鼓起脸，这人怎么这样子说话？还说他想得远，先想到了结婚还有以后买房的不知道是谁喔？跟结婚买房比起来，递交实习申请以及未来工作希望，这还是比较近期的事呢。</p><p>「虽然打断你们不太好意思……不过我想问问，哈迪斯你和你的父母以及光的父母说过了吗？」希斯拉德带著兴味看著他们，随后慢慢地开口。光突然有些紧张起来，他知道自己的父母也很喜欢哈迪斯，却不知道他们能不能接受自己跟哈迪斯结婚。其实光事后想想也没什么不同意的，然而当时他或许就是所谓的关心则乱，脑内已经突然出现父母不同意他们结婚的景象。</p><p>「早就说过了。」哈迪斯沉稳的话语让光张大了嘴，这人怎么什么都没说就已经都把事情办好了？哈迪斯端起杯子喝里面的黑咖啡，随后难得地有些不好意思。「他们说他们早就知道了……」</p><p>「知道了……」光的脸红了起来，小声地问著哈迪斯。「知道了什么？」<br/>「知道我们在一起了。」哈迪斯说话很慢，放在桌子底下的手也抓著光的手。「他们说，如果我问过你了你也说好，那么我们可以先举办一个小的订婚仪式。」<br/>「订婚啊……」<br/>「嗯……订婚……」</p><p>两人说话越来越小声，互相看著彼此的他们似乎是在用眼神交流什么，又或许只是单纯地看著对方而已。希斯拉德点了点头，今天出门前他可没想到自己会看到自己的好朋友跟另一个好朋友求婚。虽然这要说是求婚也好像有哪里不太对，不过大抵也是差不多的。他心情很好地拿了帐单，直接去买单以后就快乐地离开，打算把这消息告诉其他所有人。</p><p>于是，一周后几乎他们所有熟人都知道这对年轻的小情侣早早就定下来了要在毕业后结婚。两周后他们的订婚仪式来了许多同学与老师，在他们的祝福下看著他们交换了戒指跟礼物。那礼物是光自己做的，一只表面画著石榴，用红色的石榴石点缀时针与分针的手表。哈迪斯给他的是一只耳环，与他耳朵上的那是一对的东西。除此之外还有戒指，由他们自己亲手打造的戒指虽然看著有些不那么完美，里面的心意却是比什么都好了。</p><p>在毕业之后他们也确实如哈迪斯所说的马上举行了婚礼，在亚马乌罗提的大礼堂，在被亲朋好友的包围下，他们在拉哈布雷亚院长的主持下完成结婚仪式。而与此同时哈迪斯与光的任命书也一起下来。尽管拉哈布雷亚院长老是为了这学生的某几门科目担心，但是总体来说光也是一个不输给哈迪斯的优秀市民。就按照光所希望的申请，他负责亚马乌罗提对外联络的事务，与在外居住的市民们联络，又或者是对那些前来请求帮忙的人们提供帮助。</p><p>结婚的当晚光终于被哈迪斯彻底贯穿，那庞然大物的性器超乎他的想像，也让他只知道抱著哈迪斯不停颤抖。他们十指交扣，把做为礼物的床单都给抓皱弄脏，在黑色的锻面上涂抹上了白浊与各种液体。光好几次以为自己就要死在床上了，他都不知道同样偷偷有在学一些东西，为什么哈迪斯的技巧就是比他会。如果不是他几乎24小时和哈迪斯黏在一起，或许都要有无端猜想而吃醋了也不一定。</p><p>在结婚后放假的那几天，他们几乎都待在自家的屋子里面。两个彼此相爱的年轻人热情如火，在这他们自己租下的小屋里面几乎好些天没穿什么衣服，一有机会就彼此亲吻交缠。他们全身赤裸地睡在了壁炉前的地毯上，火光照耀他们充满情欲痕迹的皮肤与安稳的睡脸。而有的时候哈迪斯会在厕所里面操光，故意把玩他的性器逼著他一边被操一边尿出来。那时候的光在哈迪斯看来十分可爱，眼神有些慌乱又有些沉醉，眼角染上情欲的红痕，胸口剧烈起伏。他们也学会了给彼此口交，用手碰触对方性器那也是再自然不过的事情。</p><p>在那之后他们不得不开窗通了好些天的气，又把那些该拆洗的东西全都给拆洗了一遍之后，才敢邀请他们共同的朋友前来。希斯拉德是第一个来这里拜访他们的人，他们的父母在他们结婚后又各自开心地去旅游了。与希斯拉德一起到来的还有他们两个的工作，哈迪斯留在委员会里替还有几年就退休的爱梅特赛尔克席工作，而光则是要搭船去一个稍远的城市看看当地的联络处是否有需要提供帮助的地方。</p><p>这也确实是他们这些刚入委员会的人会有的一些惯例工作，除了光之外还有好几个实习生要一起去外面的土地看看。在光出发的那天，哈迪斯亲吻了光的嘴唇，告诉他记得每天的电话联系。</p><p>光说了好，这电话联系持续了两天，第三天没了消息。哈迪斯是第一个发现状况不对的，尽管有些人觉得这只是光断了一天联系这会不会有些小题大作？但是看著哈迪斯皱起的眉头，负责对外联系的工作人员一边在心底偷笑这就是刚结婚的小夫夫，一边替他联系了在外头的船只。</p><p>船只没有回应，这让对外联系的工作人员也终于认真了起来。亚马乌罗提整座城市的相关单位都开始进行调查，也对外派出了更多船只寻找那艘失去消息的船。希斯拉德也从自己负责的单位连忙赶了过来，一边听著消息一边替好友们担忧。</p><p>失去踪影的船很快就被找到了，那艘船可怜地飘在了海上，船上满满都是战斗过的痕迹。昏迷在船舱底部的人被救起了，说是第三天他们遭遇到了海盗的攻击。光和其他擅长战斗的市民让他们一部份人躲起来，另一部份人往外传地求救的讯息。一般而言，只要收到了求救讯号从亚马乌罗提派出救援船只，只要撑过最多一天，救援就会来了。</p><p>「你们是收到我们的求救讯息吗？」被救起的人害怕地问著，他们得到的是一阵沉默。亚马乌罗提并没有收到求救讯息，如果不是哈迪斯察觉不对了让他们主动联系船只，恐怕都没有人意识到这船出了问题。救援讯息没有被传出的理由很快就被找到了，收发室里面遍地都是尸体与鲜血，负责传递消息的那些仪器也被人砍得乱七八糟。</p><p>这在亚马乌罗提引起了很大的讨论，这和平的都市从来就没有遇过这样的事情。那阵子丧葬业者与心理治疗师都十分忙碌，被带回来的市民们需要得到安葬，而活下来的人则是需要心理治疗。然而有更多人，直到现在也不知道他们的下落。</p><p>「我们感到很遗憾。」</p><p>哈迪斯沉默地看著来送东西的委员会工作人员，他们递给哈迪斯一个小小的盒子，说了几句安慰的话语就离开，把空间留给这才结婚就失去伴侣的可怜年轻人。哈迪斯打开了盒子，里面是一个坏掉的手机，还有掉落在通讯处的戒指。</p><p>他伸手拿起戒指捏在掌心，眼中浮现的是不过几天前的回忆。光那时候让他把戒指串到一条项炼上，说这样的话就可以贴著心口放了。</p><p>他坐在客厅里，从白天坐到黑夜。</p><p>隔天他去找了希斯拉德，在老友的面前说了一句话。</p><p>「他没死。我会找到他。」</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>